The Nighttime Visitor
by GrnEydDvl
Summary: Someone's been sneaking off at night. And Hitsugaya Toushiro is NOT happy about it. HitsuKarin eventually.


**This is just a random plot bunny that came to me today and I couldn't help writing down. I actually have no idea what category to put it in, so I guessed. I'm not explaining anything here. Just enjoy the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I only own my own ideas.**

I could never do anything to hurt him. Never. Not only wasn't I allowed to, I wouldn't want to. I have way too much respect for the kid to ever do anything that would cause him pain. Sure, we've had our differences, and more than our fair share of fights (it happens in a relationship like ours), but when you boil right down to it, we have a bond that goes way beyond those petty moments. Our trust and understanding for each other runs deep. Really deep. We're the same really, him and I, in more ways than one, although he'd probably die before admitting it. We have no secrets from each other. We're way too close to even entertain the idea that one of us may have even a single thought that the other one won't hear eventually. So when I started having this…well, I don't really know what to call it…_longing_, you might say, for a certain person, he noticed right away. How could he not? I couldn't keep a secret from the kid even if my life depended on it. Especially on something like this. Plus, it wasn't like I was being particularly subtle about it. I mean, did I really think he wouldn't notice if I slipped away for a few hours every night? Did I really think he would just _ignore_ my awkwardness whenever said person was around, or my uncontrollable jealousy whenever he mentioned their name? Honestly, sometimes I think my brain is broken.

It was one of those nights. One of those many nights when I had snuck out to go visit the object of my affection. Ok, not visit exactly. More like stalk, as they really had no idea that I was there. What was so wrong about watching the person I cared about sleep? Ok fine, everything was wrong with it, I admit it, but I just can't stay away. It's like… like they've stirred something in me that I've never felt before. I'm not entirely sure what, but whatever it is, I like it.

Anyway, as I was saying (god, I've never been this distracted before either. I hope I'm not losing my touch. The kid would kill me. Not that he isn't going to already. But I digress…), it was one of those nights when I had vanished into thin air and was returning as quietly as possible, hoping to find the kid asleep. No such luck. He was waiting for me on the roof of Inoue's house, arms crossed, sword drawn, scowl planted firmly on his cold features, as he tapped his foot impatiently, awaiting my return.

"Oh, I'm in for it this time," I thought painfully, bracing myself for the worst as I went up to the roof to join him.

"Hello," I said as nonchalantly as I could, as if it was perfectly natural for me to just up and disappear in the middle of the night with no explanation to speak of. Ok, well, I _had_ an explanation, it just wasn't a very good one.

"Hello," he replied coolly. "Would you mind telling me _why_ you thought it was a good idea to abandon me when you knew I wanted to train tonight?" He did? Um…maybe I remember something along those lines, but my mind's been a bit preoccupied lately.

"I just thought I'd go out for a bit," I said casually. "You know, stretch my legs a little." He raised an incredulous eyebrow so high that it disappeared into his unruly white locks and I thanked my lucky stars that I wasn't one of those people plagued with that curse of blushing. If I was, I would be bright pink right now at that blatant lie. Of course, it wasn't like lying to him was even remotely effective. He could see right through me. In every sense. (Sometimes I crack myself up. But this is not the time for humor).

"You know it's dangerous for you to just leave like that," he continued, not finding me amusing in the least. "What if a hollow attacked while you were gone?"

"I think you're quite deadly enough without my help, don't you agree?" I responded, hoping that the compliment might soften him up a bit. No such luck. Well, I of all people should have known better. It would take a million fluffy down feather pillows and even more chappy bunny dolls to soften this kid up. And even then, I don't think it would make much of an impression. But it was worth a try.

"You went there again, didn't you?" It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Again, I thanked the heavens that I can't blush. I think I would have left fire-engine red in the dust and went all the way to…what's the reddest color in the spectrum? Come to think of it, I'm not quite sure, but whatever it is, that's where I'd be.

"Well?" he demanded, glaring at me like a strict schoolteacher trying to ascertain which one of the hooligans in his class threw that last spitball. I love the kid. I really, truly do. But at times like this, he can be downright annoying.

"You already know the answer, so why are you asking?" I challenged, deciding that avoiding a direct answer might spare me some semblance of dignity. Oh how I've fallen. Why, I remember when he was just a chibi little Academy student, looking up to me like I was some kind of kami. When it was _him_ trying to get closer to _me_. Well, now a days it was quite the other way around. I almost regret helping him attain bankai. Almost.

The kid rubbed his temples in exasperation. Ok, now I know he's furious at me at the moment, but I can't help thinking about how cute he looks when he does that. Is that wrong? Yeah, probably. He glared at me. I deserved it.

"You've got to stop doing this," he reprimanded. "If Kurosaki ever found out…"

"Oh, he stinks at sensing reiatsu, how's he ever going to know?" I protested. "He couldn't follow me if I stood right in front of him dangling a carrot." The kid didn't reply, but I knew he knew I was right. Ha, chalk one up for me!

"Don't you care about how _I_ feel?" he asked, his eyes betraying just a hint of weakness. Oh, the guilt card. Dang, he just _had _to pull that one didn't he? Of all the low down dirty tricks. But, I had to admit, it worked. I was properly ashamed of myself.

"You spend hours over there every night," he continued. "If you were anybody else, I'd beat you to a pulp." I considered calling him out on that one, or seizing the opportunity to tease him raw for confessing it out loud, but I was feeling pretty bad at this point. He was right of course. I knew that what I was doing was stupid and foolish and downright irresponsible, but I guess I never thought about how much my feelings and actions were affecting him. I had hurt the one person who meant the most to me in this world. Who I had vowed to protect until my dying moment. And all for the sake of that petty, unexplained rush I got when I entered that bedroom to gaze at that sleeping figure. I could live without that rush, but his trust, his unwavering faith in me? _That_ I couldn't give up. Not for anything.

"Look," he said finally, "I can't believe I actually have to tell _you_ this, but stay away from my..."

"Enough already," I cut him off. "God, I haven't felt this guilty since that Arrancar guy nearly sliced you in half. I get it alright. No more sneaking off at night. I promise." His features relaxed ever so slightly as he looked at me. He seemed to be contemplating my answer. He sighed.

"I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely. "I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. I know how you feel. And I know how hard it must be for you to watch me…"

"Please don't," I begged. "I hate it when you get like this. If you're happy, I'm happy. Besides," I added, trying to lighten my tone, "it's not like I could ever do anything about it." The kid smirked. He reached out and placed a comforting hand on my head.

"Thank you," he said gratefully. Just then, we heard a noise and turned to see Matsumoto land gracefully on the roof.

"Here you are taicho!" she exclaimed. "I was wondering where you disappeared to. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine Matsumoto," he replied. He nodded at me and I understood. It was time to take my leave. The kid held out his sword and I sailed smoothly into it, merging back with the blade from which I had come.

"I promise Toushiro," I whispered to him telepathically. "I'll never look at your girlfriend the wrong way again." And although I knew his face was blank, inside I could feel his smile.

oooooooooooooooo

Kurosaki Karin never understood why her room stopped feeling like an arctic wasteland in the morning. But part of her kind of missed it.

**Yeah, I know that might have been really confusing, and it ended up being much sadder than I meant it to be, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. It's an idea I've never seen before, and I just wanted to toy with it a little, so please let me know what you think. Was it too weird? Probably. Oh well.**


End file.
